


银河传说

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Adam found himself a character in a game, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: 亚当视角，在某一天他突然觉醒了自己是一款单机游戏的男主角。当他再次从茧里苏醒过来，却发现自己仿佛失了忆，对所有的事情都一无所知……





	银河传说

Charpter1

睫毛好像不知道被什么黏住了，眼睛很难立刻睁开，过长的一绺一绺的睫毛湿乎乎黏哒哒的紧紧贴在脸上很是令人难受。他下意识的伸出双手在四处摸索着，却在两条手臂还没能完全伸直的情况下就碰到了壁。他心中立刻就有了一定的判断，这里是个逼厌狭小的封闭空间，而且，这里面似乎是充满了一种不知名的液体，这种液体所带来的过大压强使他越来越喘不上气了。

耳鼻中都被灌满液体的感觉并不好受，他下意识地双手握拳开始胡乱挣扎，突然一股力量从他的双手泄出，只听得“砰——”的一声，禁锢他的墙壁爆裂开来，那液体也流了一地。

他缓缓睁开了眼睛。

一种非常怪异的感觉从他的脚底升上来，他一时间脑子非常混乱，也说不出到底是哪里有问题。

他懵懵的打量着自己的身体，成熟的男性躯体，金色赤裸的皮肤上那种不知名的黏性液体还在持续的滑落。腿很长，看起来身高应该不错，胸肌腹肌块块分明，身材也是十分健壮完美，就是不知道脸怎么样？不过很快，他就在脚下一滩的液体中清晰的看到了自己的容貌。面容可以说是非常英俊，五官深邃又完美，就像是雕塑家手下最完美的作品。半长的金发湿淋淋的贴在肩膀上，它的颜色让人不禁联想到著名的波诺菲岛*夏天最灿烂的阳光。

兴许呼吸了十几分钟新鲜的空气让他渐渐地缓过来了，他终于发现了有哪里不太对劲。

他发现在面前的左上角始终都有一个小小的方形图标，不论他转身到哪个方向，移动几步，它都还是一直牢牢地占据了他视角的左上角，仿佛就被黏在那里了似的。

他困惑的抬起胳膊朝小图标的方向戳了一下，一瞬间他面前的画面就完全改变了。

画面最左边从上到下依次写着：队伍，物品，任务，地图，游戏日志，设定，离开游戏。

这些奇怪的东西都是什么？

他好奇的顺着顺序开始一一查看起来，首先点开了“队伍”板块。一点进入，画面又立刻改变了，画面最左边赫然又出现了一个穿着衣服的他自己！下面还有几行小字：亚当，35级，距下次升级还需32554经验值。

这是什么？他的个人信息吗？原来他的名字叫做亚当，可是那个35级和经验值又是什么意思呢？

他又好奇的戳了一下那个小人，接着画面上又出现了更多更详细的个人资料。

亚当，至高进化所创造的完美人造人。金发红瞳，188cm。因其不算真正意义上的“人类”，因此自带不死体质，只是每次耗尽生命值都需要进入一定时长的休眠期方能再次恢复。擅长各种魔法，额头镶嵌的橙色宝石也是自带的传说级珍稀魔法能源，通过不断炼化能够更大的进化和加持魔法效果。

他再点了点画面上的“装备”小板块，上面又出现了几行小字：  
服装：黑底红纹紧身长袍［能量防御＋325］，黑色紧身裤［物理防御＋306］，黄金腰带［回避＋235］，金色长靴［速度＋331］。  
武器：黄金红宝石法杖［能量攻击力＋368］  
饰品：星爵的祝福•青玉扳指［幸运值＋200］，  
（耗蓝）技能：量子风暴［能量伤害＋365］，宇宙念力［能量伤害＋345］，灵魂吸收［在灵魂宝石数值槽积满方可发动，65％几率直接死亡并吸收其灵魂碎片为冶炼材料］等等其他未激活技能。

之后再怎么点这个画面都不再改变了，adam于是试着点击了“退出”的小方块键，顺利地开始下一个“物品”板块。

画面突然变成了好多的小方块，又分为了“药品”、“武器”、“杂物”、“剧情”几个小板块。然后他悲哀的发现自己现在真的是很穷，物品简直可以说是寥寥无几。

“任务”板块则似乎被分为“主线任务”、“支线任务”两种。最上面一行提示到：  
当前没有可执行的支线任务。  
当前主线任务：去山达国首都的凯恩监狱救出星爵。

？？？  
星爵是谁？自己为什么要去一座监狱里救他出来？被抓进监狱里，那他一定是犯了什么罪，自己为什么非得去救一个罪犯呢？

再次一脸懵逼的亚当又点开了“地图”板块。这次真的跳出了一张巨大的地图，足足占满了整个画面。当前是世界地图，可以切换到当地地图。

世界地图上正显示他处在一片名为Shard 的大陆上，他又切换到当地地图，发现自己确切的在一片偏僻的无人山区的一个山洞里。

好吧，看来左上角这个奇怪的系统带来的也并不是只有惊吓，至少他现在知道自己是谁，在哪里了。

然后他毫不犹豫地又点开了“游戏日志”板块。  
这里似乎记录着他失去记忆之前的所有事情？点开它，出现了“第一章：特蓝岛”，“第二章：湮灭”的剧情回忆提示。

他想也不想地就点开了第一章。

——剧情回忆开始——

第一章：特蓝岛

开场动画：

至高进化给他从一个被称为蜂巢的科学复合体中创造出来的完美人造人取名叫做“亚当”。虽然亚当从“出生”开始就是成人形态，但由于他没有童年经历以及没有父母，心智还并不成熟，感情方面一片空白。而且他的行为往往也会缺乏控制，因为他几乎只能凭借本能去分析一切。

尚且稚嫩的他对这个陌生的世界感到了由衷的好奇，鉴于他对探索世界的渴望和对他的创造者的叛逆，当至高进化教会他基本的生存知识之后，他就被这个“父亲”所要求去进行一场激发他额间宝石力量的试炼。至高进化说，当他完成试炼激活宝石力量之后，他就可以独自出远门去自由闯荡了。

至高进化：去吧，亚当。我在这里等待你成功的好消息。  
亚当：好的，那么，我这就出发了——

任务主线：宝石试炼，开启。

刚刚学会飞行技能的亚当技能等级太低，运用也不是十分娴熟，在他刚刚莽撞的一口气飞过一片宽广的要命的海以后，这一次的技能效果几乎就用完了，同时也不免感到有些疲乏。但最要命的是，技能效果用完他就会短时间内不再能飞行了，可惜他还没意识到这一点。于是当亚当突然飞不动开始从空中直直的往下坠落时，他的脑子都还是懵逼状态的，根本不知道自己身上发生了什么。这就要死了吗？还真是遗憾啊——

画面短暂的5秒漆黑之后逐渐的又开始有了色彩。亚当睁开眼，模糊的画面渐渐清晰起来，他一眼就看到坐在自己床边的人，金发蓝衫，容貌十分清秀。

？？：你醒了？你感觉还好吗？  
亚当：……你是谁？我这是在哪里？啊……我的头好痛——  
？？：我叫Peter Quill，两天前你从天上就这样掉下来，砸到了我家附近的小河里，水花溅了我一身呢！我当时正在河边清洗物品，于是就顺手把你带回来了。你的生命里可真不是一般的强啊，一般普通人从这么高的地方摔进水里和摔到地面上没两样，都会当场死亡的——  
彼得奎尔：啊，我是不是话太多了？我平时不是这样的……  
亚当：不，谢谢你救了我。我叫亚当，住在海的那边，我想是因为我的体质很特殊所以才逃过了一劫吧。当时我不知道自己一下子就消耗完了一次的飞行模式效果，就突然开始从天空中往下掉了……［亚当靠在床头，突然拉过彼得奎尔的手，低头在他的手背上轻轻一吻。］  
彼得奎尔：！！你干什——［彼得奎尔的脸上出现了两团红晕，但是并没有抽回手。］额……嗯，等等，你会飞？你是认真的吗？  
亚当：是的，我是说，我会飞，没有开玩笑。  
彼得奎尔：真的？你该不会真的把脑子摔坏了吧？  
亚当：没有，我从不骗人。不信的话等我好了带你飞一次怎么样？  
彼得奎尔：……不要。我可不想把自己摔成个脑震荡，况且，我还算是个普通人。  
亚当：［天啊！他好可爱！］我会好好修炼的，总有一天能带你飞。我是说，百分百安全的那种。［两人都笑了起来］

一周后。  
亚当：这个小岛很美，但是彼得，你是一个人住在这吗？从小到大都住在这里？  
彼得奎尔：不。我的老家是一个叫做特蓝群岛的地方，这个小岛叫做月岛，虽然也是特蓝群岛的一个附属岛屿，但离特蓝已经有挺远的距离了。我来这里九年了，我是为了给母亲报仇和寻找父亲而来到月岛的。并且，这里除了我，还有两个人：一个是教我功夫的师父，他名号叫太阳主宰；另一个则是负责照顾我的侍女希普，但她这几天都领命外出了不在岛上。  
亚当：这样啊。那这几天怎么也不见你师父？  
彼得奎尔：他平时都住在岛上的另一头清修，不常出门。没关系，我明天正想带你去见见他呢。  
亚当：好啊。

第二天。  
彼得奎尔：亚当，一定要跟紧我，为了防止外人误闯，岛上设置了许多的暗器和机关。  
亚当：好。那我可以拉着你走吗？……嗯我只是怕走丢了——  
彼得奎尔：［脸又红了但还是努力维持着自己高冷的表情］那你可要牵紧些了。

迷宫略。

房间门口。  
彼得奎尔：师父，我带那个人来了。  
太阳主宰：快进来吧。  
亚当：［慌忙鞠躬］您好！很荣幸能来拜访您！而且还要谢谢这几天岛上的收留。  
彼得奎尔：［总是冷冷的面容也忍不住破了功］噗嗤——亚当你不用这么紧张，我师父他又不会吃了你。  
亚当：对不起，我……  
太阳主宰：呵呵，年轻人有礼貌是很好的，不过也不用这么紧张。  
太阳主宰：听说你是个魔法师？还会飞？  
亚当：是……虽然还是初级魔法师，而且飞得还不太好。  
太阳主宰：那太好了！既然如此，老夫有个不情之请，还希望你能帮彼得一臂之力。彼得奎尔最近正打算去寻找他的亲生父亲了，也就是斯巴达克斯王国的国王。但是斯巴达克斯离这里实在是太过遥远了，而且路程十分艰险，要经过传说中的弱水和各个国家有魔物的重重禁地。他一个人再怎样厉害怎么说也还是势单力薄，但既然你修魔法，又会飞，才提出这个请求。  
彼得奎尔：！！不，师父，我不用他帮忙也可以的。  
彼得奎尔：对不起，亚当，我没想到师父会请你帮忙，这实在是太危险了。我自己的事我会自己解决的，你不用答应。  
亚当：不彼得，我会把你送到你父亲那的。你救了我，滴水之恩还应当涌泉相报呢，更何况是救命之恩，这是我的责任。  
彼得奎尔：……  
亚当：况且我本来的梦想也是成为天下第一的魔法师，这一路上也是很好的历练不是吗？你也知道路上很危险啊，那我又怎么舍得让你一个人去面对呢？  
彼得奎尔：……好吧。  
太阳主宰：太感谢你了！那冒昧问一句，你们打算什么时候出发呢？  
亚当：对不起，但是恐怕要等我一段时间了。我得先去完成我的试炼，激活我额间宝石的魔法力量才有能力正式保护彼得上路。试炼地点离月岛不远了，我估计最迟半个月内就能回来。  
彼得奎尔：……没关系，我等你。

第二天。  
亚当才走了几百米就被叫住了，彼得跑过来直接扑进他怀里，抬起头来轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊就又跑开了。  
亚当：［糟了，是心动的感觉！］我一定会回来找你的——

任务主线：宝石试炼，开启。正在前往试炼地——

迷宫略。

亚当成功激活了宝石，他准备离开试炼的地方。

完成试炼后他在中途不经意被卷入了无限战争，他在这个事件里救了卡魔拉，后来两人在长久被困期间生出爱意在一起了。

但是后来逃出去之后他和卡魔拉又分开失去了联系。于是他归途中想起了星爵，亚当终于能飞回月岛去找他，但那里早已经人去楼空。岛上乱得一塌糊涂，就连岛上以前的机关迷宫也成了一片焦土，已经一个活人都没有了，这很明显就是是遭过劫难和屠杀的痕迹。

月岛。  
亚当：彼得——你在哪里？你还活着的话，出来见见我啊，彼得！  
亚当：彼得，你是不是在怪我？对不起，是我失约了。但我相信，总有一天我们会再次重逢。

主线任务：湮灭开启。

湮灭战争已经爆发几个月了。这是目前为止这个世界里，最史无前例的血腥无比的灭世战争，系统剧情根本没给他什么与世无争的机会，直接让他中途被动卷入了这场战争。  
（当然他知道作为一名男主角跟“与世无争”根本就是绝缘的。）

亚当：听说反抗军的最高指挥官新星正在前面召集战队，去看看吧。  
亚当：！！！  
亚当：彼得？！卡魔拉？！你们怎么会都在这里……（亚当看到这里不禁一下子捂住了脸，最尴尬的莫过于跟初恋和前任同时重逢了吧？）  
星爵：！！！  
星爵：……  
卡魔拉：嗨，亚当。想不到这么快就又见面了，不过非常遗憾的是我要通知你，我们还是分手吧，不过不管怎么说，我还是很感谢那段日子里你对我的照顾！  
星爵：……［转身离开了］  
亚当：彼得——  
亚当：分手？……好吧，其实我也很感谢你那段日子一直陪着我，祝你幸福！  
卡魔拉：你以前认识星爵？  
亚当：……嗯。就是自从无限手套的事以后这两年多都没有再见面了。  
卡魔拉：我还是刚刚才认识他的，他现在可是新星指挥官的军师兼情人，军中的大红人一个。  
亚当：！！！你是说，彼得现在正跟新星指挥官交往吗？  
卡魔拉：当然，虽然他们没有明说，但这事在军中早已是无人不知无人不晓了。  
亚当：谢谢你！那我先走了，之后见。

亚当毫无疑问的也加入了反抗军的阵营，现在他必须找到星爵解释清楚这几年来的误会。

亚当：彼得！等一下，别走，我们谈一谈吧？  
星爵：对不起我很忙，我还要去给理查送战略报告。  
（亚当看到这不服气的想到，星爵对新星居然有甜蜜昵称！对自己却没有，这真的是男主角的待遇吗？）  
亚当：你听我说！我知道你在为了我失约的事生气，但是这是有原因的！我在完成试炼后，在归途中遇上了灭霸一行人，被迫卷入了一场秘密的无限手套战争。我对我的宝石了解还太少，不知晓它真正的力量，后来我被别人困在了我额间这颗灵魂宝石里的空间里出不来，足足两年后我才逃出来，又花了一点时间重塑身体。  
亚当：我一回来就立刻去月岛找你了，可是岛上早已经人去楼空，我对你的踪迹真是一点儿线索也没有，就这样漫无目的的胡乱寻找了几个月，才幸运的跟你重逢。我真的不是故意失约的，你能原谅我吗？  
星爵：……  
星爵：那你在被困期间，还有心思跟别的女人谈了恋爱？  
亚当：……我承认我当时还太过稚嫩，虽然我确实跟卡魔拉谈过一段，但当时我根本不懂“爱”是什么？也不懂得恋爱的意义。我是个人造人，我没有父母，没有人教我该怎么行事，我也没有过情感联络人，我只是凭着好感和本能做一切决定。  
亚当：当时我救了她，就像那时候你救了我一样，这是我从你身上学到的东西，你对我的影响其实真的远远超乎你的想象。而且，最重要的是，我和她也已经分手了。  
星爵：……那你的约定还作数吗？  
亚当：当然！等这场战争结束，我就带你走。  
亚当：不过，那位新星指挥官你打算怎么办？  
星爵：理查……别人都说我是他的情人是吧？他对我很好，到哪里都特别体贴特别照顾我，但我跟他还并没有上过床。你走之后没多久，就又有意图篡位的斯巴达克斯亲王的人来刺杀我，是我连累了师父和希普。后来我们走散了，师父不知所踪，生死未卜，希普死了。  
星爵：我逃走以后还有人在追杀我，是理查救了我，我就一直跟着他了。他必须在军团服役走不开，所以一时半会儿的不能陪我去斯巴达克斯，后来就接连不断的爆发战争，我也不能在这种危险时期一个人上路，就一直跟在他身边。  
亚当：他确实是个好人。所以，你爱上他了？  
星爵：老实说，爱过。但是这两年多来他都没碰过我，这段时间他又好像对卡魔拉很感兴趣的样子，所以我们也刚分手不久。还真是便宜卡魔拉，这个也要泡到手了！［愤愤不平的鼓起了脸颊］  
亚当：所以？那我们可以……我可以正式的提出跟你谈恋爱吗？  
星爵：（笑了）亚当，这次不要再失约了。

（看到这里亚当不由得吐槽游戏设定丧心病狂，游戏制作人是在玩什么换妻play吗？？？）

迷宫略。

剧情过场动画：  
湮灭结束，亚当终于开始带着星爵去寻找斯巴达克斯王国。他们在途中为了救一个国家的人，亚当耗尽生命值激活自己的被动技能，把自己重新封入茧中，星爵却没能在他身边等他再次苏醒，反而由于拯救行动中造成的部分民众伤亡被法律起诉，于是被孤身送到山达城的凯恩监狱之中。

——剧情回忆结束——

亚当看完两章的剧情回忆，终于逐渐接受了自己只是一名虚拟单机游戏里的男主角的残酷事实。他又看了看面板最下方的时间统计，从他自己意识苏醒而再次启动游戏的日期中间居然已经隔了好几年，也不知道之前屏幕外玩游戏的那个玩家到哪里去了，似乎已经放了很久很久都没有再继续游戏了。

不过现在情况也不能算很糟，毕竟由于现在他有了自我意识，于是可以在一定程度上（但不能违反游戏的基础设定和主线剧情）自己操纵自己的行动了。他不再是一些设定好的冷冰冰的数据了，他是个活生生的生命了，他也有权利去改变游戏里自己的命运了不是吗？

不过现在他还需要好好理一理脑子里这加载过多的信息：  
1.目前他从游戏日志里了解到，原来他还有一个恋人，当然一名单机游戏的男主角本来就应该拥有一位女主角作为命定的恋人。但是他的恋人却也是一名男子，名号星爵，金发蓝衫，虽然面容漂亮但大多数时候都扣着一顶恰好能露出头发的冰冷机械头盔。

2.星爵随身带着一把元素枪和雕花镂空的银匕首（虽然叫匕首但长度其实又介于匕首和长剑之间），他虽然有匕首但其实近战菜得一逼；而亚当自己也是个用法杖的远程法师，近战也是战五渣。  
（看到这里亚当又不由得吐槽，一般单机游戏的男主角不应该都是用长剑的吗？而且他俩就两个脆皮远程系组队真的没问题吗？）

之前亚当基本上都是跟其他人一起组队刷怪的，这会儿监狱救援剧情里队伍限制却只能有他自己，他心里还真是没太有底。

3.于是自己在去监狱救人之前，需要先各种接赏金任务赚钱买些装备和物品。  
不管怎么说，总该先多攒点钱，去斯巴达克斯路费肯定贵到不可估量，能多赚一点是一点。而且还要不停跑地图然后各种刷怪，看看他们两个脆皮，亚当就更坚定了一定要时时保持更新最好装备的想法。最后也是重要的一点，这么漂亮的老婆被关在监狱这么久肯定待遇很凄惨，也不知道他有没有被别人凌辱，必须给他好好补偿啊！

他又打开游戏面板上的任务栏，发现现在他首先需要到达一座城。

提示：山达城，新星支线开启。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> ★波诺菲岛，纯属虚构地点。  
> ★本文的设定是把银河系改设成一片平面式的游戏世界地图了，星球都会变成大陆啊岛屿啊之类的，银河则是一片浩瀚的弱水环绕着所有陆地。  
> ★本文设定中，每次亚当自己开启游戏面板时，周围的一切都会发生时间暂停的效果直到他关闭面板。


End file.
